The Bond that will never Shatter
by JballinR12
Summary: Sometimes the simplest of actions can have the biggest impact. All it takes is for that one person to reach out and help another in need. All it takes is a single bond to bring hope, to find salvation, to change even one's own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this story I wanted to try. Now if you're from one of my other stories, please note that this story will not tie into any of the other ones, this is strictly an independent story that I got an idea for. I don't have much else to tell you right now so if you choose to read this, then I hope you enjoy. Remember I don't anything related to RWBY or Fairy Tail. Without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Mistral (City)**

Running through the rundown streets of Mistral, was a rather speedy figure who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. ' _Oh man I did it now, I should've known that she wanted to start practice early.'_ Thought the figure as they blurred by everyone in between it and its destination. Coming to a stop outside what looked like a rec center. Upon coming to a stop, the sunlight revealed the figure to be a rather well-toned teen with spiky pink hair. The pink-haired teen was wearing a black T-shirt with a pair of worn out jeans and some sneakers. Along with his apparel, he also wore a white scaly scarf snugly around his forehead. Opening the door, the teen proceeded to enter the building. Stopping once again in the middle he took a look around. Seeing the entire building deserted as usual didn't stop him from being cautious. Suddenly the teen sensed something headed for him and leaned out of the way. Not even a second later, a red spear with bronze trimming was thrust right at the place where his head was a few seconds ago. Continuing to lean out of the way of the spear, the teen formed his hands into fists then threw a right hook at the spear's owner. Said owner jumped back out of the counter and into a light that filtered into the room, revealing a girl who looked around the same age as the pink haired teen only the girl had long red hair that was tied back into a ponytail. The girl was wearing a strapless leather chest piece, a pair of long sleeved dark brown gloves, a leather miniskirt done with small metal studs scattered about, and a pair of knee-high bronze boots. Aside from the obvious warrior vibe the girl gave off, the girl also wore a bronze circlet headpiece with small pieces of emerald embedded in the headpiece. In her hands she had a medium sized bronze circular shield and in the other the aforementioned red spear with bronze trimming.

"You're doing well so far Natsu, how about we take it up a notch?" the girl said before she threw her shield at the now known Natsu. Dodging out of the way of her throw, Natsu charged straight at her cocking his fist back and moved to send a jab right at her gut. This however was deflected by the blunt side of the girl's spear before her shield "magically" came back into her hands as she made to give a vertical slash with her spear. This time, instead of dodging the slash, Natsu caught the spear in his grip, smirking at the girl before speaking. "You know Pyhrra, with your graduation from Sanctum Academy I was kind of hoping we could spend some more time together." Blushing at his implication, Pyhrra almost didn't evade the next attack Natsu threw at her. "Y-You know that I d-don't like it when you play with my emotions Natsu." She said, her cheeks red in embarrassment. Chuckling in amusement, Natsu threw a left hook in her direction. This time though, she blocked the strike with her shield, before making a horizontal slash at Natsu's waist who leapt back from the slash. "Though I suppose I should tell you something, I won't be around here for much longer." He said with a more serious tone in his voice. Rather shocked at the announcement the two had stopped sparring to let her calm down, before she asked. "W-Why I thought you liked it here?" sighing internally, Natsu decided it was time to tell her. "A few weeks back, after finishing some odd jobs around Mistral, I received a call from a Headmaster. He asked if I could meet him somewhere to talk about plans for the future or something like that. We met in person a few days later, and we came to an agreement I will work at his Academy as an aid for a while as he needed some extra help what with the new semester soon to start up." He said, once he finished, he noticed that Pyhrra looked rather upset at not being able to spend more time with him. Before she even realized it, Natsu had made his way over to her, and then brought her into a loving hug. "Don't you worry about me Pyhrra, you know that no matter what path you choose, I'll be there to support you all the way."

 **A week later**

Stepping off the bullhead onto the ground again we rejoin Natsu as he is taking in all the sights. Looking around the area he noticed that the entire academy itself rested well above the nearby city. Turning around to look in the other direction, he saw a cliff that overlooked a vast forest. As Natsu took in all the new sights, he heard his scroll ring. Taking it out of his pocket he answered the call. "Hello, Natsu speaking." On the other end was the Headmaster Natsu met a few weeks prior. "Hello Natsu, as you may have figured out, this academy is fairly large, hence the reason I asked for some extra help." The Headmaster said. "Yes, I can tell. I would like to restate that I'll be happy to help with whatever you need so in the meantime, I'll get myself acquainted with some of the staff here." Replied Natsu, as he made his way towards the main set of buildings. As Natsu was about to hang up, the headmaster spoke up "Oh right. I almost forgot, before you go, I would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy. Hope you enjoy you're stay." Before he ended the call.

 **Well how's that. So for those who couldn't figure it out, Pyhrra had met Natsu during her time at Sanctum Academy in Mistral. I don't know how long I plan to make this one, but if you like it, I'll keep it going to the best of my ability. Now a few things before I go. Romance, honestly it will most likely be a Natsu x Pyhrra or Natsu x Blake. Seeing as how this story is not going to tie in with any of my other stories, it will not be a harem. If you want a harem, then too bad not this one. Another thing I want to talk about is the balance of power that frequently flips sides during the canon events of RWBY, for this story Natsu for the most part will be more on RWBY and JNPR's side, but there will be minor scenes where he sides with the opposition. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Have a question you're dying to have answered? PM me. That's all for this chapter and so I will see you when I see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would to thank everyone for their continued support you don't know how much it means to me seeing my work being enjoyed by others. For this story, Natsu is working as a STAFF member which means he will not be as heavily involved in the main plot of RWBY as most stories would have. That does not mean he won't have a role when he does tie back into the plot. I don't own anything related to RWBY or Fairy Tail. Without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Airship**

Up in the sky, with a destination set for Beacon Academy was an airship filled to the brim with soon-to-be 1st year students. Some of these incoming students seemed to stand out from the rest, but one in particular stood out a lot more than the others. This student is one Pyrrha Nikos, Regional Champion of Mistral and one of few friends. You see due to her reputation, it made it extremely hard for Pyrrha to make any friends, since in general people thought that they could never stand on the same level as Pyrrha. Natsu was a special case however, having first met when Natsu was doing an odd job. Pyrrha was surprised when Natsu learned of her reputation and had outright challenged her to a fight. After their rather short fight, the two quickly became fast friends and the two would regularly spar with each other seeking to one-up the other. When Pyrrha had learned that Natsu would no longer be living in Mistral, she was devastated after he had left, she never truly felt whole. Always missing her first real friend that helped her break out of her shell. ' _I wonder if we will ever get to meet again, Natsu.'_ She thought as she gazed at the passing scenery out the window. Seemingly ignorant to everything in the background, though she did overhear a lot of noise when someone puked their guts out. Internally chuckling because it reminded her of Natsu and when she first learned about his motion sickness. Turning her attention away from the window, she focused her attention on the hologram that was currently playing some news of a dust robbery that happened a few days ago. Soon, the hologram changed and displayed a new image of a women whom she assumed to be one of the staff members who work for Beacon. Then the women in the hologram spoke up. " _Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You all are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is currently experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."_ As Pyrrha remembered all the times she has heard that before, Glynda continues. " _You have all demonstrated the skills needed for such a task, and now it is our job to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world. We hope you enjoy the experience."_ After she finished, the hologram shut off. Leaving Pyrrha to think about all that has been said.

 **Beacon Academy Main Grounds**

Upon landing at Beacon not even twenty minutes later, as everyone was exiting the airship, Pyrrha was walking down the ramp and taking a look at everything she saw. Extremely impressed with how large Academy seemed to be, she almost forgot to head over to the auditorium. One "inspiring" speech later, Pyrrha found herself in the ballroom, secluded to her own little area away from the general populace, already used to the effects of her reputation, she wasn't amused by the situation and went to sleep. Though all the noise and arguing in the background didn't help her sleep, she couldn't really fall asleep anyway, her thoughts too occupied with her friend. _'Natsu I wish I could go with you, but this is the choice I made so I need to stick to my choice.'_ she thought. Soon, her eyelids grew heavy and in a single motion, she fell asleep.

 **Ozpin's Office**

We join a figure sitting at their desk going through some last minute paperwork. This figure was a man who looked to be in their mid-40s with silver hair. The room wasn't very well lit so one could barely make out the unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest with a dark green shirt underneath. On the cowl of the shirt there is a small, purple, cross-shaped pin. If one were to look harder they would also notice that while the man's legs weren't visible, he wore black leather shoes and long dark green pants. Next to the man resting against the desk, was a collapsible cane, fully extended. On the hilt of said cane was a couple sheets of silver wrapped around the cane, with a white round cap, a very detailed silver handle, and a circular guard that was flipped so the sides of said circle were the parts that connected the hilt to the cane. Attached to said guard, was a vertical trigger grip that ran parallel to the handle. The man was just about finished with the papers he was going through, when the elevator doors to his office opened up and in stepped Natsu and one Glynda Goodwitch. In person, Glynda is a middle-aged women with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun, with a strand tied into a curl that went over the right side of her face. Wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs which flare outwards at the wrist. She is also sporting a high-waist **(not waist-high)** black pencil skirt with bronze buttons that ran down the center, front side only. To top it all off, she also had black-brown stockings and black boots, along with a short tattered black-purple cape, as well as thin ovular glasses, a pair of teal earrings, and a teal pendant. The former looking rather bored and the later composed as always, though with minor signs of stress showing. "Hey Oz, Glynda here tells me that you wanted to see me. So what's up?" Natsu said. Looking up from his papers, the now known Ozpin responded rather quickly. "Ah yes, you will accompany us to oversee the incoming 1st years as they go through their initiation tomorrow." Slightly confused, Natsu spoke up. "I don't really mind that, but I don't think you need me for something like that." Quick on the uptake, Ozpin responded. "Normally yes, your aid would not normally be needed. However recently dangerous Grimm have shown up in the Emerald Forest and we need you to take them out so they don't interfere with the 1st years' initiation. Once they have been taken care of, your job will then be to head back watch over the 1st years and make sure they can get back to the cliff safely." He paused to take a sip of coffee from his mug, then continued. "However, you must do your absolute best, not to let the 1st years aware of your presence, the trial is for them and them alone and by having a staff member mixed in with the trial we wouldn't be able to accurately measure each student for team placement." Once all that information soaked in Natsu snapped back into reality and replied. "Alright, I got it. Is that all?" getting a nod in approval, Natsu walked back into the elevator and left for his room.

Once he was gone, Glynda, having been quiet during the conversation spoke up. "Sir, not that I'm disapproving of your decision but why send him out to remove the Grimm, surely we have more capable staff who could easily take care of the job." Turning his attention to Glynda, Ozpin replied. "Based on the rumors I've heard about the boy, he seems to possess unnatural abilities, I merely wish to see for myself if he really does." Sighing in defeat Glynda turned to leave when Ozpin spoke up again. "One more thing, during his time here, he requested a teacher to help his own education, seeing as how you and him already seem to know each other I hope you don't mind if I have you in charge of his education." Turning her head around slightly, Glynda responded. "Very well, I shall see to it at once." Before she entered the elevator and left the room.

 **Ok and there's another one for you. A little bit of insight from Natsu and Pyrrha's past for you as well as an answer as to what kind of jobs Natsu will be doing for Ozpin. Considering that while Natsu is a staff member and not a student, he is not allowed to interfere with the initiation. Have a question? PM me. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Want more? Fav and Follow or whatever. Don't like? Why are you reading my story? That's about all I have to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update this story. Don't flip shit, because this is what you asked for. After a long time in development, this chapter is finally ready to be shown to the world. Once again I don't own anything related to RWBY or Fairy Tail. That's all I have to say so, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _Thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Cliffside overlooking the Emerald Forest**

Having arrived fairly early this morning, Natsu did some warm-up exercises while he waited for Ozpin's arrival. Upon finishing his last warm-up his senses picked up the arrival of Ozpin and the blonde instructor, Glynda. Getting the two's attention, Natsu jogged on over to the two and then the group made some small talk. "So Natsu, are you about ready to go on ahead?" asked Ozpin. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Nastu answered. "Once again, your objective is to deal with the serious threats in the forest ahead of the 1st years while they undergo their initiation, during said timeframe, you are to do your absolute most to remain unnoticed by the 1st years. This is their trial, so having help from staff such as yourself, is not allowed." Ozpin paused to take a sip of his coffee, before continuing. "Once all of the 1st years have completed the trial, your job will be done, and you are to regroup with us back here on this cliff." Giving him a small second to process it. Natsu gave him the sign to go ahead, and Ozpin instructed him onto one of the launch pads, before giving the signal to Glynda. Launching Natsu into the forest.

"Do you honestly think he can handle this task sir?" Glynda asked. Ozpin simply took another sip of his coffee, before deciding to give her an answer. "There is only one way to find out." The rather vague answer didn't sit well with Glynda, but she trusted Ozpin, so she decided not to argue. "Now Glynda, I do believe it is time to start the initiation." Understanding the message perfectly, Glynda took out a small wireless microphone, and announced over the school's loudspeakers for the 1st years to start heading to the cliff to begin initiation.

 **Beacon Academy Hallway**

Having just heard the announcement, many of the 1st years started heading for the cliff. Lost in thought, one Pyrrha Nikos was brought back into the open, upon the end of the announcement. Having already gathered her weapons _Miló_ and _Akoú_ _o_ , **(Pyrrha's signature spear and shield)** she left for the cliff alongside her newly made acquaintances, Jaune and Weiss. Though she still missed Natsu dearly, she knew that he would be disappointed with her if she failed the initiation for preoccupying her thoughts with him. "Hey Pyrrha, hurry up or else you won't even be able to start the initiation." Once again coming out of her thoughts, Pyrrha turned to look at the voice's owner. Seeing it to be Jaune she relaxed and quickly picked up her pace to catch up.

Jaune Arc as he had earlier introduced, was a young boy in his mid-teens with short bright blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Sporting a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves under a white diamond-shaped chest plate with a pair of matching white armbraces as well as a set of elbow guards both white in color. A pair of blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, two brown belts crisscrossed around his waist, and a matching pair of black sneakers. Strapped to his left hip, was his weapon _Crocea Mors_ , a longsword with a sheath that can expand into a heater shield. Once Pyrrha had caught up to the two, Jaune had already forgotten about her and was trying, and failing, to woo her other acquaintance, Weiss.

Weiss Schnee, having also introduced herself to Pyrrha earlier is the heiress to the Schnee dust company. She is in her mid-teens, and has pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail, pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. Running down the left eye was a faint crooked scar. Sporting a thigh-length strapless dress that was white to pale blue at its hem. The hem of said dress, is modified in a way to resemble snowflakes, all of which is under a bell sleeved bolero that matches her dress perfectly in color gradation, though is lined with a red interior. On the back of the bolero is the ever present Schnee Crest, which looks like a twelve tipped snowflake pure white in color. Around her waist is a belt **(I must admit that it looks more like a ribbon)** that matches the rest of her attire in color, attached to said belt is a small gray pouch that holds several small dust crystals. Also present on said belt is Weiss' weapon of choice, _Myrtenaster_. A multi-action dust rapier primary silver in color. At the hilt, there are four foldable prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber that lies where a typical handguard would be. In each slot there is a dust crystal, holding one of six types that she possesses, in color they are red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue. Just beneath the one of the four prongs lies a trigger that upon using, allows the aforementioned chamber to pop open, allowing the replacement of drained dust crystals.

While Pyrrha had heard of both the good and bad things that were related to the Schnee Dust Company, having only just aquatinted herself with the heiress of said company left a positive outlook on her relations. Though having once again gotten lost in her thoughts, she would have accidently walked off the cliff where the initiation was to take place. Jaune once again came to her rescue by grabbing her wrist before she could take another step. Bringing her attention back to her surroundings, she quickly realized that she once again that she had gotten distracted and moved to stand in line with the other 1st years.

 **General POV**

Now that all the 1st years were present, Ozpin proceeded to start the initiation. "Now that everyone is present, here is what you're going to do. You're to head into this forest, retrieve a relic that lies in a temple hidden somewhere in said forest, and then head back here. The initiation will begin as soon as I am done speaking." He paused and took a sip of his coffee, before continuing. "Since you are most likely to encounter opposition in the forest, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way. Along the way, if you are to encounter another student, the first person you come across will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon. However, do not expect any help from the staff. While you will be monitored for the duration of your trial, you will not receive outside help." As he said, once he finished speaking, the 1st years were launched into the forest one by one. While Jaune did have a few questions about the first part, mainly on how the students were going to be sent into the forest. Ozpin indulged the poor lad with a few straight forward answers, before Jaune himself was launched into the forest.

Once all the 1st years had been launched into the forest, Ozpin turned his attention to his scroll, where it was showing a certain pink-haired teen fighting a few Ursa. Based on the teen's surroundings, Ozpin could tell that the teen was close by the temple that held the relics for the 1st years' initiation. Intrigued at the teen's unique fighting style, he watched him for a few more minutes, before switching the display to one of the 1st years.

Over by the temple not far from Natsu's location, the shockwaves that went through the air from Natsu's fight, knocked over two of the relics, both seemed to roll along the ground til they stopped and pointed in one direction, Natsu's direction. One a white rook, the other a black queen.

 **And there you have it, yet another chapter for you to read to your heart's content. I'm sure some of you may not like how I describe nearly every character, but that's how I roll so deal with it or stop reading my stories. Based off of this chapter I'm almost sure you can easily guess who will be connected to Natsu, but I will not deny or confirm your thoughts. Not yet at least. Try to remember that since this is not an actual branch story of ANEA, that there will not be a harem in this story. Like the story? Feel free to Fav and Follow. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Still have a question? PM me. Don't like this story? Why are you reading this story in the 1** **st** **place? That's all I have to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Yes, I am not dead so here I am once again publishing yet another chapter to this story. After much time in development, I have finally gotten this chapter ready to go. Apologies for the long wait. But I'm powerless to change it. I don't own Fairy Tail or RWBY nor do I own anything related to previously mentioned series. That's about all I have to say so without further ado, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **The Emerald Forest**

Having come out into a clearing, Pyrrha kept herself steady, allowing the adrenaline rush to wear off. ' _The last time I ever had my blood pumping like this was when I sparred with Natsu for the last time.'_ She thought. Said thoughts also got her depressed, knowing that it had been several weeks since she had last interacted with the pinkette. Coming back to her senses, she ran off to find where Jaune went, having saved the blonde teen from a violent impact with the ground, then having to outrun the beowolves she attracted just minutes after, left her far away from where she needed to be.

Several run-ins with small groups of local Grimm later, we find Pyrrha coming out of the clearing right where both Jaune and her spear resided. Albeit, with said spear pinning Jaune by his hood into a tree. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she smirked at the helpless blonde, before making a joke. "Still got room for Team Jaune?" hearing said joke, Jaune chuckled along with Pyrrha. Once she had finished, she used her semblance and recalled her spear. Releasing Jaune, and dropping him onto the forest floor below. Once he recovered from the fall, the two started walking off in a random direction, letting nature decide where they will end up.

 **With Natsu**

We rejoin our favorite pink-haired teen as he is swiftly dodging blow after blow from a king taijitu. As the taijitu, once again lunged at him, Natsu dodged to the left and watched as it smashed through several trees. Moving to strike once more, Natsu quickly leapt up onto one of the falling tree trunks and ran across it towards the taijitu. Upon reaching the end, he once again leapt right towards the taijitu, bringing his right arm back, and then throwing a powerful right hook, that slammed the taijitu's head into the ground. Upon impact the other head moved to lunge at Natsu who was still in mid-air. Swallowing him whole, the taijitu then proceeded to leave the area, when he felt immense pain in his mouth. Opening it up, one could see Natsu holding in his hand one of the taijitu's fangs, blood still fresh from the removal.

"Alright you overgrown reptile. I should let you know that I happen to taste pretty spicy, but that's beside the point. As payment for eating me, I will end your life quickly." He said, before thrusting it point first, right back into the hole where he had removed the fang, piercing right through the top of the taijitu's mouth, and into the skull. Killing the taijitu instantly. As it collapsed dead, Natsu struggled to get free of the slimy prison. Upon freeing himself, Natsu rolled onto his back taking in a breath of fresh air.

The moment of rest didn't last long though as Natsu then proceeded to pick himself up. _'Alright so with another Grimm down, that comes out to a total of 20 Grimm dealt with, no counting those herds of beowolves that seemed irritated about something.'_ He thought. As he got up and stretched, through his enhanced senses, he barely picked up the caw of a Nevermore. Looking up he found his senses were right, as up in the sky there was a small flock of around 5 Nevermore. Sighing to himself, Natsu quickly finished stretching before, igniting both of his feet on fire, and propelled himself into the air.

Upon coming face to face with the flock of Nevermore, some of the giant birds cawed at him. While the others flew straight for him, looking to eat him whole. Grinning like a madman, Natsu quickly got ready to intercept the oncoming Nevermore. Dodging the 1st one, Natsu then went and swiftly avoided the next couple charges, before grabbing onto one of the Nevermore by its feathers. Surprised at how hard and sharp said feathers were, Natsu nearly lost his grip on them as the nevermore was attempting to shake him off. At this time, one of the other nevermore got tired of all the waiting and flew straight for the pinkette, aiming to pierce the teen with its sharp beak. Luck seemed to favor Natsu for he saw the nevermore charging straight for him and let go of the one he was riding, just as the oncoming nevermore collided with the former, both piercing the back of the one he was riding, and getting thousands of razor sharp feathers piercing its skull.

Wincing at the scene, Natsu barely noticed the other three nevermore heading for him. Maneuvering out of the way of the closest one, Natsu grimaced in pain as he felt the next one slash him with their talons. Though they barely made it passed the surface, it still left a jagged scar that ran diagonally across his torso. Luckily the ever-present scarf protected his neck from said slash. Irritated to no end, Nastu engulfed both of his hands in fire, before lashing out with a **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** sending two whips of fire straight for the nevermore as they were circling back. Said attack only managed to hit two of the three nevermore killing them instantly. As Natsu got ready to finish off the last one, he was shocked when the nevermore diverted its path away from Natsu towards the eastern part of the forest. Extinguishing the fire on his hands, he slowly descended to the ground before extinguishing the fire on his legs. Sighing in relief, he decided to take a look at the ruins before he left to return to the cliff to regroup with Ozpin and Glynda.

After a thankfully quiet walk back to the ruins, Natsu took up a hiding spot nearby and observed the 1st years as they slowly made their appearances known. His attention soon landed on a girl in her early teen that was wearing a mostly black outfit. _'Wow, she looks absolutely stunning. I wonder what her name is.'_ He thought as he continued to observe the girl.

Taking in the girl's appearance, he noted that she had long black hair with a black bow on top of her head. The girl's attire consisted of a black buttoned vest with coattails, which was over a white, sleeveless, high-necked, crop undershirt. She also wore a pair of white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, a pair of matching black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color of black fading to purple near her ankles. On her outside thigh, lies what looks like a small white flame. On her left arm, is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff that went around the girl's bicep, with a black ribbon that went around her forearms. Though barely visible, one could also see a small black scarf wrapped snug against her neck.

So engrossed in the girl's appearance, Natsu almost didn't notice the appearance of his long-time friend. Though when he finally saw her appear, Natsu grinned in both amusement and excitement. _'So Pyrrha is here as well? I didn't expect this, but it looks like I'll be able to visit you sooner than we both expected Pyrrha.'_ He that is work is now done, he left his hiding spot and quickly made his way back to the cliff, where his fellow staff members were waiting.

 **Ruins Pyrrha POV**

Hearing a slight noise in a nearby tree, Pyrrha turned her attention to the source, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. ' _Just calm down and relax Pyrrha, all these thoughts about Natsu, will only distract you, you need to calm down and focus._ ' She thought. As she looked around she noted that just about all of the 1st years participating in this year's initiation have arrived. Though after further examination, she also noted all the Grimm the 1st years, including her, managed to attract to the one area, including the Deathstalker she and Jaune had bumped into while exploring a cave, there was a few beowolves scattered here and there, as well as a single Nevermore circling around up in the sky. ' _It would appear the odds are not in our favor. If Natsu was here he would've already charged straight at them. He always was headstrong.'_ She thought.

It appeared that other 1st years also shared her thoughts on how grim the situation looked. **(No pun intended)** especially when one of the 1st years, Yang, sarcastically stated how they can now all die together. Not one to accept her demise so easily, she eagerly stepped up to fight against the Grimm, though not before reminding Jaune that they need to collect a relic, before they could head back to the cliff. Jaune, did as instructed though could not find a relic. It wasn't until he nearly tripped on one, did he finally pick one. That being the white rook, which had been lying on the ground. Once Jaune returned to her side, all the 1st years got together and decided to make a push for the cliff, right on through the Grimm in their way.

 **One chaotic fight later**

As the last of the 1st years finally arrived at the cliff they were meet by Ozpin and Glynda, as well as someone whom Pyrrha thought she wouldn't ever see for a long while. That being one Natsu Dragneel. It took everything in her power to not go right up to the pink-haired teen and give him a loving hug, though that did not stop the numerous questions going through her head. However just as fast, one question she had in her head for the longest time had finally been answered, that being who  
Natsu had gone to work for. While she barely caught what Ozpin was saying, her attention was mostly on Natsu. Natsu having also noticed her, gave her a small grin which caused her to blush slightly. Once initiation was finally over, Pyrrha had almost instantly gone over to Natsu and the two started some small talk on their way back to the Academy.

 **Alright yet another chapter is done. So how'd you like it? I know some of you were hoping that Natsu would 'accidently' bump into one of the 1** **st** **years during the initiation. Well, I had at first planned to do so. I decided against it to make things interesting. As you can easily tell, Natsu is starting to show interest in Blake. While Blake doesn't actually know about Natsu, that doesn't mean she won't. Now the relationship will only be one pairing, so as of right now it is up in the air as to who will end up with whom.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin, I would like to apologize for the severe lack of updates on all of my stories this past 2 weeks. Finals have arrived and most of my time needs to be devoted to studying, which means I have even less time to work on my stories as I would've liked. On the upside, once this week is over, I'll be done with finals and I can put more focus on updating these stories you love so much. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or RWBY. That's all I have to say for right now, so without further ado, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Several days post-initiation**

This week has been one hell of a rollercoaster ride of emotions for the red-haired champion. At the beginning of this week, Pyrrha was internally distressed, and would often be found thinking about the next time she and her pink-haired friend could meet once again. Clearly missing the teen and the friendly aura he held.

During the next several days from the time where she arrived with the 1st years at Beacon, to the start of the initiation, Pyrrha had chosen to seal her troubles away and quickly made some friends among the 1st years, though mainly the ones who made up her newly acquired and now permanent team, JNPR led by one of her first friends since coming to Beacon, Jaune. As well as becoming acquainted with those of another 1st year group, team RWBY. Though she enjoyed their company, she still felt incomplete, not without Natsu by her side.

However, that all changed just recently when upon partaking and completing the initiation just a few days ago, she had come face to face with the one she thought she wouldn't see again so soon. Upon seeing the pink-haired teen in person once again, her emotions took a more positive turn. That feeling of longing finally went away as she saw his trademark grin, which she could not help but blush lightly as she remembered all the good times she spent with Natsu. As soon as the debrief was over, she immediately went to Natsu's side, warmly greeted him, and then the two walked back to the academy, making jokes and small talk along the way.

Right now however, Pyrrha had only one thing on her mind, where is Natsu right now? Having learned from the teen himself that he was employed at Beacon to work as a member of the staff got Pyrrha overjoyed at the thought. While she knew that now that he has a job, he is more than likely going to be just as busy as she is. Though she couldn't help but wait in anticipation for the day they can hang out together once more. Once again lost in thought, she was startled back into reality, with the ringing of the bell, signaling the start of her class. Hurriedly she made her way to class. Barely making it inside the classroom on time.

 **With Natsu**

Right now, our favorite pink-haired teen is with Glynda, serving as an assistant to the blonde instructor. Earlier he wasn't too sure about the work, having mentioned to Glynda beforehand about not wanting to do boring paperwork. Though after Glynda had mentioned that her class is more in the physical department, it got Natsu eager to start helping, much to the blonde's chagrin. Not too long later, the bell rang, signaling the start of class, and the start of his job. As the students walked into the "classroom" which consisted of a semi-circle of a few rows of dark-brown wooden stands. Leaving most of the room for the arena that filled the rest. Once everyone had settled in, Natsu took the time to take a look at some of them.

Much to his amusement, he recognized a few of them from after he had finished his 1st task, that being to covertly aid the 1st years as they partake in their initiation. In total the number of familiar faces, maxed out at 5. 2 of which he remembered from his short reunion with Pyrrha. Those being the blonde-haired male, and the white-haired ice princess.

The other 3 that caught his eye, were also present during the initiation and from what he remembered were a part of a team along with ice princess. The leader of said team was a young girl who looked to be in her early teens. She had silver eyes, and had short black hair with dark-red accents. The next person had violet eyes and had long, curly, bright blonde hair. She also seemed to have a fiery personality, which matched his own. The final person was a mystery to Natsu, while she didn't seem to stand out, the scent he caught off her gave hints that she was a Faunus, though by all means she looked more like a regular human. Her attire along with all the other students, consisted of the school's uniform. Though she in particular also wore a black bow that Natsu swore would twitch on its own.

Deciding to file that info for another time, he soon switched his attention to Glynda who at the moment had just started class. Though not even a few minutes later, he found himself just as bored as the students, having been told indirectly by Glynda to stand by for further instructions. Basically it translated to sit there and don't do anything unless I need your help. Being someone who thrives on action, Natsu hated being told to do nothing, often leading to small fights between Natsu and the perpetrator. While normally Natsu would also start a fight with Glynda, he quickly realized that picking a fight with his co-worker is not the best way to keep a job. Holding in his irritation, Natsu zoned out of Glynda's lecture choosing to discreetly focus his attention on one Blake Belladona. The mysteries surrounding her, made Natsu feel uneasy. Through his enhanced senses, he could tell that she isn't very trusting of others, not to mention all the pain that he could feel her hiding behind a front she put up. _'In public she puts on a neutral face, showing that she is just like any other typical student. However, due to past experience, I can easily tell she is scared of something or someone in particular.'_ He thought. Wanting to help the girl, Natsu internally decided to do everything in his power to see to it that Blake could overcome her distrust and forget her fears. Natsu didn't have much time to think on this, as the class bell rung once more, signaling the end of class.

 **Alright that's all I have for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Here you go, so I hope you enjoy. Like this story? Feel free to Fav and Follow. Got a question? PM me. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Absolutely can't stand this story? Why are you reading this story? That's all I have to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


	6. SORRY

**Hello and sorry for the lack of updates. I'm sure I mentioned this before but life is a pain. So as of the time you read this. This story will be discontinued. Worry not, my readers as I have plans to combine elements of this story into a whole new story one that I'm sure you'll love. Sorry but once again, that's all I have to say. See you at my next Story.**


End file.
